1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-21024 (JP 2003-21024 A) discloses the implementation of a plurality of partial lift injections for lifting a needle valve by a smaller amount than a full lift amount.